ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. David Diabolical
Dr. David Diabolical is the psychosis-induced alter ego of Dr. David Rijkaard who currently wrestles for Full Metal Wrestling. Early Life/Career Dr. David Rijkaard was always a normal, if particularly intelligent man. He suffered the misfortune one day during a round of golf to be struck by a bolt of radioactive lightning, which significantly altered his DNA. The principle, and only currently known result of this is that he suffers sporadic yet serious delusions, occasionally believing himself to be an evil mastermind going by the name of Dr. David Diabolical. Perhaps more bizarrely still, immediately following these delusions, his mind erases all memories of thins that tranpsired, and justifies whatever situation he happens to be in, causing him to have absolutely no knowledge of his own condition. Due to this particular quirk, nobody outside of FMW is aware of his condition, and most fans believe it to be simply the character he plays in kayfabe. Resultantly, he has retained his posts as a General Practitioner and a medical lecturer. During one particularly elongated spell of delusion, he joined the Full Metal Wrestling roster and - with his advanced medical knowledge and not inconsiderable athleticism, he has become a very respectable wrestling technician Full Metal Wrestling Dr. Diabolical got off to a less than stellar start in his Full Metal Wrestling career, being immediately eliminated from the Road To Glory tournament by Joey Hollywood. Nonetheless, management seemed impressed by the skills he exhibited both in this match and in training, and put him in the hunt for the coveted C-4 Championship. Despite an excellent showing in a Fatal Four Way, Diabolical was pinned by Showstoppa, allowing the flamboyant high flier to walk away with the belt. The disappointment didn't last long, however, as Diabolical was given a one on one title shot against Show at Death Row, a match which he won with 3 DNRs, securing his first title reign in FMW. Largely because of this, Diabolical was 1st overall pick of FMW's inaugural draft, and he made his way to Jaro's Alchemy brand, bringing the C-4 Championship with him, and making the belt exclusive to Alchemy. Diabolical successfully defended the gold against Alex O'Rion in a 30-minute Ultimate Submission match, winning by one fall to nil, when O'Rion tapped out in order to be released from a hold so he could try to save his girlfriend Theresa from the clutches of Ethan Black. At Lethal Injection, Diabolical was able to defend against CGS in the first ever Ultimate C-4 match. The finish of the match was marred by controversy however, as Flare and Hostyle both interfered to throw CGS from the structure and aid Diabolical to victory. Shortly afterwards they were joined by Lord Fusion, and Diabolical announced to shocked fans that the four of them were forming the group now known as N.M.E. Unfortunately for Diabolical, things quickly soured. He lost the C-4 Championship to Showstoppa in a Lumberjack Match at Alchemy 3.1, was eliminated from Mount Vesuvius, and both Lord Fusion (through injury) and Flare aka Prince of Pretty (through retirement) left N.M.E. Subsequent to this, Diabolical's record has been mixed. A close fought match against Alex O'Rion ended in defeat, but Diabolical was able to bounce back, as he and Adrian defeated three top tag teams (Commedia Dell'Arte,Jaro & Sheepster, and RAMPAGE! and Alex O'Rion) to win the a briefcase containing a Gold Card, entitling its owner to a World Title shot at a time of his choosing. Diabolical kept the prize a secret from Adrian, until his short-lived tag partner found out the contents of the briefcase by breaking it over the head of Matt Dunn as the two of them claimed victory over the British Lions. A Gold Card Gauntlet was then arranged by stand-in Alchemy GM Celeste, who decided to put the prize on the line in a match at Ultimatum, featuring Diabolical, Adrian, and four other qualifiers. In order to better his chances of winning, Diabolical kidnapped Celeste, suspending her over a shark-filled tank whilst making his demands for the final spot in the Gauntlet. However, this backfired on Diabolical, as a furious Jaro put him in a match against Adrian at 4.3, with the winner entering last, and the loser entering first. After an exceptional contest, Diabolical was defeated by the resilient Adrian, and will go to Ultimatum with the heady task of defeating 5 men in order to get the Title Shot. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves *''DNR'' (Reverse Death Valley Driver/Burning Hammer) *''Lethal Injection'' (Vertebreaker) Theme Music *"The Great Gianna Sisters" by Machinae Supremacy WRESTLING HISTORY Championship History Win/Loss Record *Wins - 6 *Losses - 7 *Draws - 0 Match History Past Promo Scores (5.0 Max) External links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers